Lost Happiness
by Kyoakuna
Summary: Mia learns about something wonderful and unexpected just before Diego's poisoning. [Spoilers for AA:T&T]


Alright then, that's my first Miego story. I wrote it because today we're August 27th, and game-speaking, Diego Armando was poisoned two years ago. That's quite a random story but I hope you'll enjoy it. A bit sad, though. Maybe I'll think about a second part if the story is appreciated. That's up to you. Thanks for reading anyway!

* * *

 **Lost Happiness**

 _August 27th, 2013_

Today, Mia got up early because she was currently working on a murder case which needed a lot of attention. The trial was planned tomorrow and she hadn't a lot of time left.

When she opened her eyes at seven in the morning, Diego Armando was still sleeping next to her, a sweet smile on his lips. That sight made her smile too so she came closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Coffee Addict." She laughed at the nickname she gave him and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them both.

Diego usually woke up between 7 and 8, so she won't have to wait him for long. Maybe he could even help her with that boring case.

She didn't even know why she accepted it when Grossberg mentioned it the day before yesterday; for kids and students, it was summer holidays and Mia really liked that period. Spending days with Diego under the sun, sitting in a café while talking about their future… She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him, and not taking cases for two or three weeks was a common arrangement.

The case seemed simple at first look: a man was poisoned by his girlfriend while they were having lunch in a famous restaurant. Mia already met with the so-called girlfriend yesterday, and she sounded frankly honest. She was entirely distraught by what happened to her lover, and due to Mia's undying faith in any client, she knew there should have been something wrong and she was going to discover it in court tomorrow.

 _But was she even really ready for that, again?_

After the shock produced by her first trial months ago, she swore to herself that she'd never take another case anymore, to the great dissatisfaction of her boyfriend Diego. However, he has shown a so strong will to see her go back to court again that she felt more or less ready.

 **"A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets."**

Those words still echo in her head. He taught her so many things during the last months; he was always so close to her after her trauma post-trial, he never let her down because he knew Mia was really affected after Fawles's death and she needed someone to take care of her.

 _He loved her since the beginning._ How could he leave her be alone with that?

That undying faith Mia had was, indeed, taught by Diego. Despite the death of her client, a part of her knew she made the right decision by believing in him until the very end. That's why even during those six months, she knew every case Diego accepted was a case in which the client was going to be proved innocent. And she was right, indeed.

For this reason, she believed it was the right time to go back to court, after that long break. If she continued to refuse every possibility, her job will never again be necessary to her. She was 24; she couldn't stop so young in her career because of a _manipulative and heartless girl_.

Of course, Diego was going to assist her tomorrow. They'll be together at the defense bench, he will help her to smile and to keep going if ever the situation would become difficult, and they were going to win that trial. Eventually, Mia could get her revenge against Dahlia Hawthorne someday and the nasty woman would be behind bars for the rest of her life.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mia. Remember what he always says: you need to smile and you can't cry before the end. This trial is going to be fine. You're going to be alright." Mia found herself relieved as she had practically ended the preparation of the breakfast. She got lost in thoughts for nearly five minutes, as she was making coffee.

Diego was still in bed, so she started to eat a jam toast while looking out the kitchen's window. The city of Los Angeles was already lively despite of the early hour. Mia loved to stand in front of her window when she was alone.

However, that morning was different. As soon as she had eaten the toast, she felt nausea coming. "Weird. I am not the kind of person who's nauseous at a time like this with no reason."

She tried to fight it, but it was a lost cause. She ran to the toilet, and when she was finished, she heard Diego's footsteps behind her.

"Kitten? Are you alright?" He asked with a sleepy and worried voice while coming near to the young attorney.

"Oh my God, Diego!" Mia gasped, "Please don't look at me like that. I feel awful all of a sudden… I don't know what's going on. But did I wake you up?" She asked, concerned about the possibility of bothering him in his sleep.

"Don't worry about that, Kitten. Did you eat something bad last night?"

"No, I don't think so. Remember? We eat pasta. Pretty good pasta, by the way." She turned towards her boyfriend, trying to smile a little. Suddenly, she felt a headache and instinctively laid her hand on her forehead. "Ugh, I really don't understand what's happening. I think I'm going to take some rest."

"Yes," He took her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to bed, Kitten. I'll study the tomorrow case in your place."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Armando." She whispered with a smile and, when she was about to pass the bathroom door, Diego suddenly called her as if he suddenly remembered something of importance.

"Wait. Mia."

Diego never used her name when they were in private, except for serious business. The young woman frowned and turned back.

"Yes?"

"I find that rather strange you didn't figure it out yourself." Diego's voice became serious, but Mia still didn't understand and wondered what he was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember the evening two weeks ago."

 _Two weeks ago._ It was one of the most beautiful nights they spend together since they became a couple in March.

At first, Mia thought about it with a grin appearing on her face. But seconds later, she suddenly realized and her eyes widened in shock.

"No… You don't mean-"

"But of course I mean it. You need a pregnancy test."

"Diego, I-I just can't believe it can be possible," She spluttered. "When did you think about it?"

"Only a few seconds ago, when I called you by your name."

"What are we going to do if that's… you know… I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to hope." Mia was shaken by that possibility. Pregnant at only 24 years old? She couldn't imagine that. Of course she wanted a family life with Diego, but _so soon_? She never really discuss with him about it. She wasn't sure about what to do, either. On the other hand, if the test was positive, she couldn't even think about the possibility to abort.

"We'll see when you'll get the results, Kitten. But for now, go take some rest and I'm going out to buy that test."

Mia nodded and went back to bed, where she lay down thinking about that possible future which just appeared to her.

* * *

The rookie attorney didn't have lunch this at noon, in case she could felt nausea once again. Diego was absent this afternoon; he was going to meet with _Dahlia Hawthorne_ but he didn't talk about it to Mia. Officially, he was going to court to deal with some paperwork. His return was planned around 6 pm, so Mia decided to do the test in the middle of the afternoon, when he just left their apartment.

After some minutes of intensive stress mixed to excitement learning she could be pregnant by _him_ , she finally got the results.

 _Positive._ Positive. **Positive.**

She repeated this same word for a while, first to herself and then she finally ended by shouting it in the living room. She had never been so happy during her 24 years of life.

It'll be a difficult topic to talk about when Diego will return home because of everything that must be prepared and all of the major changes in their lives to come, but she knew he'll be as happy as she was actually.

Tears of joy began to flow down her cheeks. She wished so much him to be next to here at the moment, but she only needed to wait two more hours. She also cancelled the possibility of texting him the huge news. _It won't be long since he returns._

When she calmed down, she decided to go back to work for her tomorrow case. Surely she will maybe not be in the best mood to conduct a trial, but she couldn't give up now.

About one hour after taking the case file back, she received a phone call. The number was unknown, but she decided to pick up the call anyway.

"Hello, Mia Fey here?" Mia's face changed from joy to horror five seconds later. "What? Excuse me? No, that can't be right! You must be kidding me?!" A tear started to fall from her right eye, but this time it wasn't a tear of joy. _Not at all._ "I'm coming right away!" She let her phone falling from her hands because of her shaking, before she could put it on the table.

Mia Fey was shocked by what she just heard on the other end of the phone.

 **"Diego Armando was poisoned."**

* * *

 _How could this possibly happen?_

 _Why now?_

 ** _Who_** _did this to him?_

The same questions popped in her head all over again while she was driving to the hospital, but she wasn't able to get the answers for now.

Within some minutes, she reached her destination. She rushed in his room, not sure of what she was going to see. As soon as witnesses saw him collapse to the ground, they called for emergency. Diego apparently survived to the poisoning attempt as she was told, but fell into a coma. Mia wasn't prepared to that. She wasn't **even** prepared to have a **baby** , how could she bear that situation now?

When she pushed the door of his hospital room, he was there. Asleep, with his breath maintained by weird devices which were making the same noise, a loud and horrible "Beep" all over again.

Mia came closer to him, taking his hand and holding it as hard as she could.

She started sobbing uncontrollably; her vision became blurred because of the many tears rolling on her cheeks, "Diego… Oh my God, Diego… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… You need to wake up, it cannot end here… You're always saying that I must cry only in the end, but how can I cope with the pain of seeing you here on that bed, completely unconscious, almost dead? P-Please, wake up!" She screamed, unable to deal with her emotions. She felt so much sadness as she never did before, but also disgust for the person who did this to him. Mia wanted to run away from that room, but she didn't want to leave him alone. She wasn't even sure if he was hearing what she was saying, but she needed to say it. "We were so happy only a few hours ago, and now someone took you away from me… I swear I'm going to find that person, not matter how much it costs… I'll take my revenge…" She sniffed, "Remember this morning? I did the test you brought me… I'm pregnant, Diego… You need to wake up, you can wake up! I won't be able to be as strong as you want me to be if you're not here, not with those circumstances!"

Mia put her lips on his and at the moment, one of her many tears fell on his lover's face, running down his cheek as if it was a way to prove her that he, too, was feeling a lot of pain. No, he **must** have been sharing her endless pain.

 _He surely **did** , yes._

But now, all she knew was that she won't be able to keep her promises anymore, not without him. And _certainly not_ handle a case which reminded her exactly her boyfriend's state.

 _Maybe everything was a warning._ She was warned without realizing it about her lost future, future she always thought **they** 'd spend **together**.


End file.
